1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, more particularly to a vacuum cleaner with a retractable handle unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional vacuum cleaner is shown to include an elongate housing 11, and a handle unit 13. The housing 11 has a front end wall 11F, a rear end wall 11R, and a circumferential wall 11C interposed therebetween to define a dust collecting chamber 111 adapted for accommodating collected dust. The front end wall 11F defines an air inlet orifice communicated with the dust collecting chamber 111. The rear end wall 11R defines an inserting hole 152 on a longitudinal axis that extends from the rear end wall 11R toward the front end wall 11F. An air impeller (not visible) is disposed in the housing 11 and is driven by a motor (not visible) mounted between the dust collecting chamber 111 and the rear end wall 11R to create a vacuum behind the air inlet orifice to collect dust in the dust collecting chamber 11C via the air inlet orifice. A press button 155 is disposed on the circumferntial wall 11C, and includes a spring-biased intermediate portion pivoted on an inner surface of the circumferential wall 11C, a press portion 1551 that extends outwardly of the circumferential wall 11C, and an engaging portion 1542 that extends inwardly into the inserting hole 152 such that, when the handle 13 is inserted into the inserting hole 152, the engaging portion 1542 engages a recess 151 that is formed in an outer surface 131 of the handle 13. Pressing on the press portion 1551 will disengage the engaging portion 1542 from the recess 151.
In order to facilitate storage, the handle 13 is usually detached from the housing 11, thereby consequently resulting in possible misplacement of the handle 13.